Sea Salt Ice Cream mends Broken Hearts
by BluePenguinStar17
Summary: Roxas has his share of problems, abusive parents being one of them. Sometimes when the abuse gets really bad he leaves for a while. Usualy he stays with Sora; but Sora is on Vaction right now so Roxas is forced to stay with Axel...his ex boy-friend.


Star-Chan : WHOOOT!! Tis Meh first fan fic!! Yay and it is of course AkuRoku!!

Roxas : -_-

Axel : WHOOT!

Roxas : Ya…but were not even together in it yet…

Axel : WHA???

Star-Chan : eheh well ya see Axel, uhmm…it has to do with the story plot but uhmm you will be together! …Maybe…

Axel : WHAT WAS THAT?!?! MAYBE?!?!?! GRRR!! *Gets pissed off and starts burning Star-Chan*

Roxas : -_-;

Sora: Well , Star-Chan owns nothing at all! And wants you to know everything belongs to their rightful owners! Oh annnnnd she wants to warn you that there will be lemons in the futre..Oh! does she mean like lemonade??

Roxas : Uhmmm ya sure…lemonade, lets go with that -_-

Riku : *Blinks*

(Quick AN : *AkuRokuAkuRokuAkuRoku* is what I use for scene changes m'kay?)

*AkuRokuAkuRokuAkuRoku*

Roxas sighed and flipped open his cell phone. 'I don't want to do this....but...what choice do I have.........'  
He dialed the number and sighed.

"Hey"

............................................................

"Oh, ya like I wanted to call you!"

..........................

"Yes… You and Sora are the only one's who know. I would've stayed with him but he's on vacation with Riku."

..........................................

"I was hoping you'd say that. Look out your window."

A figure appeared in the front window of the apartment in front of him. Roxas smirked and snapped his phone shut.

*AkuRokuAkuRokuAkuRoku*

Axel smiled as Demyx cuddled up against him, he might not LOVE the boy but at least he was happy.  
BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGG!  
Axel picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" he smiled  
"Hey"  
Axel's eyes widened at the familiar voice.  
"Hold on a sec." Axel looked at Demyx "I'm going to take this in the other room ok?" Demyx nodded and Axel disappeared in the bedroom. He shut the door and brought the phone back up to his ear.  
"What the hell are you calling me for?!?!"  
"Oh, ya like I wanted to call you!"  
"...Are your parents being-" Axel was cut off by the other person.  
"Yes... You and Sora are the only one's who know. I would've stayed with him but he's on vacation with Riku."  
Axel took a deep breath and then said,  
"You can....stay here.....I guess...."  
"I was hoping you'd say that. Look out your window."  
Axel sighed and walked out of the bedroom and back into the living room where Demyx was watching T.V. he made his way to the window and saw the sexiest blonde ever leaning against a wall outside his apartment. Axel rolled his eyes and hung up. The blonde sent him a sexy smirk and snapped his cell phone shut.

*AkuRokuAkuRokuAkuRoku*

"You'll freeze out here you dumb ass!" Axel called as he walked down the apartment path rubbing his arms to keep warm in the crisp November air. The blonde rolled his eyes and threw his back pack over his shoulder. "Now listen, my boyfriend is in there and I don't want him to know we EVER dated." Axel said looking firmly at the smaller boy. "Well it's kind of obvious." Roxas mumbled "What do ya mean?" Axel cocked his head to the side. "Well, its just...the way we act....our relationship....its pretty fucked up.....and its just easy to see that we....I dono....." the blonde trailed off, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation. Axel nodded "I know what you mean he'll probably see right through it." Axel continued "But" he sighed not enjoying this situation at all "just....just try okay?" the smaller boy nodded and they headed towards the apartment.

Axel opened the door and Demyx shot him a look of curiosity, noticing the angry blonde boy behind him. "Uhh...Demyx this is Roxas...he's my ummm....friend....he's going to stay with us for a bit."  
Silence.  
More Silence.  
Demyx looked at the two who were standing across from each other, backs facing, arms crossed and they both wore pretty pissed expressions.  
"Ummmm are you sure you guys are friends?"  
"I told you he wouldn't buy it." Axel sighed and glanced at Roxas.  
"No. I told you."  
Axel spun around to glare at the blonde. "OH THAT IS JUST LIKE YOU!! TAKING CREDIT FOR SOMTHING I DID!!"  
Roxas spun around angrily to face Axel  
"ME?!? YOUR THE ONE WHO ALWAYS-" "TIME OUT!! Now will someone please tell me what's going on?" Demyx gave the two boys a firm look. Axel sighed "Well....ummmm.....the truth is.....uh....oh god how do I say this? Roxas....ummm...." "OH JUST PULL THE FRIKIN BANDAID OFF!" Roxas yelled  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME DEAL WITH THI-" "GUYS!!!!!" Demyx yelled silencing them yet again. Axel took a deep breath "Roxas...is...uh...." "I'M HIS EX!! Damn was that so hard!?"  
All the color drained from Demyx's face.  
Silence yet again.  
"I'm going to bed." Roxas marched away from the other two. Demyx called to Roxas "The guest room is dow-" he was cut off with a cold reply "I know where it is." A door slammed shut and Axel sighed. "I'm really sorry Dem...It's...complicated..." Demyx bit his lip and looked up at Axel before wrapping his arms around the red heads waist "I trust you."

'Well…this should be intresting.'

*AkuRokuAkuRokuAkuRoku*

"So you're leaving me alone with him all day?" Roxas gave Demyx a quick glance, and Demyx laughed. "Only for the morning." Roxas groaned.

"Awwww Rox you sound disappointed." Axel teased. "Shut up asshole." Axel smirked and took a bite into his toast. "Now is that any way to treat someone whose letting you stay at their house?" Roxas rolled his eyes, leaned over the table and stole the toast from Axel. He took a bite right over the area the Axel had just bitten. "Ummm...you know Axel bit that...so it'd be kinda like part of him was in you." Demyx said nervously, blushing slightly. Roxas smirked, he knew he shouldn't say it but it was just too good.

"It wouldn't be the first time."  
Demyx's eyes widened as he blushed furiously and Axel spat orange juice every where. Roxas nearly fell out of his chair because he was laughing so hard.

"I…I think I'll leave now." Demyx blushed as he walked out of the apartment.

Axel waited for the door to shut before spazing "YOU ASS!! I HAVEN'T SLEPT WITH HIM YET!!" Roxas wiped some tears from his eyes that he had gotten from laughing to much and turned too look at Axel. "R-Really?" Axel gave Roxas a questioning look "You sound surprised." "I am" "Why?" Axel asked glaring at Roxas. Roxas rubbed the back of his neck "Well Axel it's just.....your kind of...a man whore." Roxas smiled playfully, Axel smiled back and stuck out his tongue at Roxas. "Give me my toast back." "Nope" Roxas smiled, swinging the toast tauntingly in front of Axel. "I said give me my toast back!" Axel grabbed Roxas' wrist.

Witch was a mistake.

Roxas yelped in pain and Axel automatically let go. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Ro-Roxas….when...when did you start cutting yourself again" Roxas pulled his wrist away and glared at the floor "It doesn't matter" "Yes it does! God damn it Roxas! We may not be together any more but I still care about you!" Axel yelled. He was pissed…but he wasn't the only one "Well maybe if you cared about me a little more when we were together we wouldn't have broken up!" Roxas glared at Axel who glared back. Neither one daring to move. Seconds went by, seconds turned into minutes before Axel spoke "I'll ask one more time...When did you start cutting yourself again?" Roxas sighed and mumbled something inaudible; Axel raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?" Roxas looked at the floor again and took a deep breath "I…I started doing…_it _again, after…after…" Roxas' voice was getting lower and lower, Axel had to lean forward to hear what he was saying "After what?" Roxas looked up at Axel staring directly into those emerald eyes full of concern and confusion, oh how he had missed those eyes… Roxas took a deep breath and continued "After…we broke up" Axel's heart skipped a beat 'did Roxas really just say that…did he really start doing this to himself…because of…me?' there was an awkward silence which was quickly interrupted by the door opening

"Ah~ Axey!!" Axel sighed and Roxas glanced at the door. "Marluxia what are you doing here?" Roxas groaned and slammed his head on the table, 'not Marluxia… ANYONE but Marluxia…" The pink haired male literally skipped into the kitchen with a pissed blonde haired girl behind him "Oh, Larxene you're here too?" Axel raised his eyebrow. Roxas started to continually slam his head on the table earning him a glance of curiosity from both Marluxia and Larxene. Marluxia shrugged it off and sat down beside Axel "Don't you 'member Axel? You said you'd come hang with us today!" Axel's eyes widened as he remembered that he had plans for the day. "Oh ya. Shit" Axel cursed glancing at Roxas who had stopped slamming his head on the table, and just let it sit there.

Abruptly Roxas stood up "It's fine, I have band practice today any way." Larxene and Marluxia gasped at the familiar blonde in Axel's kitchen "What, is _he_ doing here?" Larxene spat. Axel glared at her "Shut up, Larxene that's none of your business." He turned to look at Roxas "You sure?" Roxas nodded "Ya...See you… whenever" He picked up his bag and left the apartment

There was yet another awkward silence and Marluxia chuckled "Well damn….that's one face I _never_ expected to see in your kitchen again." Axel rolled his eyes and started cleaning up the breakfast "But, seriously why was he here?" Larxene turned to Axel who was currently washing dishes "He's… He is staying here for a bit" Larxene's eyes widened "While Demyx is here? Why?" Axel shrugged "It's personal" "Tsk Tsk Axel, I don't think this is a good idea." She shook her head and sat down in Roxas' previous spot. Axel turned off the tap and turned around facing the two sitting at his kitchen table "Why not?"

Larxene grinned evilly "'Cause you're still in love with Roxas." Axel's eyes widened "I AM NOT" Marluxia laughed "Ya you are" Axel glared at them and shook his head "Why in HELL did I agree to hang out with you guys anyway?" Larxene and Marluxia shrugged "Beats us" Axel rolled his eyes and mumbled something along the lines of "I need better friends"

*AkuRokuAkuRokuAkuRoku*

Roxas sighed as he pretended to listen to Hayner's god awful rant about Seifer. Turns out that Olette had dragged Pence shopping and Namine was M.I.A so there would be no band practice today and Roxas was stuck with Hayner… great. "I mean, he blamed ME for the whole science lab thing! It was his idea! It was totally HIS fault! Ugh I hate him! So now I'm stuck with the punishment! I wonder what it is? I hope it's not picking up after the-" Roxas couldn't take it any more "Hayner!" "Ya?" "Shut up!" Roxas glared at the other boy sitting across from him at the tiny food court table.

"Geez, Rox. What crawled up your ass and died?" Hayner asked while shoving a hand full of French fries in his mouth. Roxas rolled his eyes and glanced around the food court. His eyes widened and he froze 'you've got to be freaking kidding me! They came here?!?! Ughhh!' Roxas sighed as he had noticed Axel, Marluxia and the ugly blonde monster (AN: That's Larxene XD) in line for a burger.

"Hey! Isn't that Namine?!" Hayner asked pointing in the same direction that Axel was in. Roxas glanced around hopefully for his blonde friend and nearly cried out when he saw her….in line for a burger…right behind Axel… Oh joy. "Lets go see her!" Hayner smiled getting up and dragging Roxas along with him 'Why me?' Roxas thought sadly as Hayner pushed and pulled him through the food court until they stopped at Namine. "Hey Namine! Where were you? I mean Olette and Pence didn't come either so it was just me and Roxy here!" Namine laughed quietly and glance at Roxas who looked like he was dead or in the process of dying. "Oh sorry guys! I was helping at the shelter today, and I totally forgot about band!" Hayner smiled "Aww! Namine you're such a caring person! How can I be mad at you for that?!" Hayner hugged Namine and Roxas sighed glancing at the three in front of them hoping that they didn't know he was there. Hayner hadn't noticed Roxas' glance but Namine had, she looked over and her eyes widened. She quickly looked back at Roxas as he was trying to hide behind her and Hayner.

Hayner blinked and glanced at Roxas "Roxas? What the hell are you doing?" and that was it. Axel turned around at hearing the name "Roxas" and he chuckled at the boy who seemed to be amusing him by hiding behind Namine. "Am I really that scary Rox? I mean we are living together now, so I don't know how, that's going to work if you have to hide behind Namine, to get away from me." Hayner turned around and faced Axel as Marluxia and Larxene turned around to face Roxas. "Sh-Shut up!" Roxas blushed stepping away from Namine and glaring at Axel. Hayner glared at Axel as well "What are you doing here? And what did you mean by your 'living together now?'" Hayner asked crossing his arms. "Oh! Roxy didn't tell ya? He's living with Axel for a while now!" Marluxia grinned while leaning on Axel's shoulder. Namine and Hayner's eyes widened and jaws dropped and Roxas closed his eyes and prepared for the explosion "YOU'RE WHAAAAT?!?!?!?"

*AkuRokuAkuRokuAkuRoku* (AN)

Star-Chan : Soooooo?? How Was it? Bad? Horrible? Or Do ya' love it? Hunhunh?

Roxas : I swear this kid has A.D.D

Sora : OMG?? RLY??

Roxas : -_- I think you both have A.D.D…

Sora and Star-Chan : ORLY NO WAIII!

Roxas : Right uhmmm, Star- Chan would appreciate it if you could please review! But NO FLAMESS!! (Or I'll come after you with meh giant key!!)

Riku : *blinks*


End file.
